Woog
Woog is a triceratops and another one of the dinosaur friends of Winnie the Pooh. He is also an uncle of Cera and a brother of Cera's father Topsy. He's also the uncle of BJ and Baby Bop. His best friends are Rex, Elsa, and Dweeb. He met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He is also a travelling member of the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. Trivia *Woog met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Woog will reunite with his niece Cera and meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Woog will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Woog will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Woog will join Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog, Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, and more. *Woog will make his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover project in Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase. *Woog will join Pooh and his friends again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'','' Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'', ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Newsies''. *Woog will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom Meets Pinocchio. *Woog will join Bloom and her frends again in ''Bloom Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'', ''Bloom Meets Mary Poppins'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'', ''Bloom Gets Tangled'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', ''Bloom Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'', and more. *Woog met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, joined the team, along with the rest of his dinosaur friends. *Woog guest starred in the spin-off series The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and in the Earth Day special ''The FT Squad's Adventures in Circle of Life. *In The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story 2, Woog was given the nickname "Ocean." *Woog will reunite with his old friend Barney, niece Baby Bop, and nephew BJ, and meet their friends in Barney's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, where it's revealed that he was Barney's only friend before he came into our world. Category:HEROES Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:FT Squad Members Category:Manly heroes Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Reptiles Category:Pure of Heart Category:Life Savers Category:Hungry characters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Overweight characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies